Roderick Krane
Roderick Krane is a trainer in the RPG, Pokémon: Rise of the Rockets. History Early Life Roderick Krane lived and grew up in the Orre Region with his father, the famous Professor Krane. Being surrounded by machines gave him a good knowledge of robotics and hacking systems, but sadly his physical condition is not good at all, and as such he tires easily. His first Pokémon, the Rotom called Wattling, was caught while making mischief in the lab's machines, while Digital, his second Pokémon, was given to him by his father. The three have been together ever since. He was sent to Sinnoh in order to spy on Team Rocket's activities and report them to the Orre authorities in order for them to make a decision. Seeking Team Liberty Roderick was first sent to Sinnoh. But he spent little time there. He had been sent to the Sevii Islands, so he took a plane to Johto. Once in Johto he headed towards Olivine City. He decided to take a boat that took him toward's the Orange Islands and then to Four Island. Seeing as the boat didn't leave until the day after, he decided to investigate the surroundings, eventually getting to the Johto Battle Frontier only to find that it was currently in ruins. He entered the Battle Factory in order to get information from Thorton and was ambushed by two rocket grunts, only to be aided by a mysterious trainer. Roderick was able leave with only one grunt following him. Roderick got out of the grunt's sight for a while and managed to get to the deepest room in the facility, in which he recompiled data concerning the whereabouts of Factory Head Thorton. He was leaving the room when the Rocket Grunt stole the data disk from him. The Grunt turned out to be a girl Mina, or Silvereyes, who took a great liking to Roderick. After a short battle she gave him back the disk, kissing him before fleeing. This would turn out to be a common gag in Roderick's relationships with Mina, in which Roderick would often be in shock as a result of the smooch. After Mina fled, Roderick was ambushed by yet another Rocket grunt. In a battle which demonstrated Roderick's capabilities as an strategist, he took one distraction from the Rocket in order to flee, though not without first writing a note that read: "I'm not on anyone's side... yet" Deciding it was safer to go out through the back door, Roderick decided to go that way. On the way out, he found a small and unprotected Castform who sported a nasty burn. After healing him, Roderick decided to add him to his team and nicknamed him Swirl. Once out of the factory Roderick took a ship that transported him to the Orange Islands. Looking for a boat to Four Island was difficult, though he finally found one driven by none other than Mr. Briney, the famous sailor, who gladly took him to Four Island. Searching for Thorton When Roderick got to Four Island he went immediately in search of the Team Liberty base. It wasn't long before he found an entrance hidden in a bunch of grass. He was able to pass the security with the help of Digital and managed to get in. However, by a misunderstanding, an agent named Jordan Robins caught him, thinking he was an intruder. When Roderick explained his situation he was taken to the three higher ups of Team Liberty in a conference room. Once there he found out they were having a video conference with his father, who gladly explained the situation, freeing Roderick from all suspicion. He then proceeded to hand the information of Thorton's whereabouts. The information detailed the location of the Frontier Brain, who resided in Mt. Silver. Roderick was sent there on his first misson. With the company of Jordan, Roderick went to Mount Silver. Once in Mt. Silver, Roderick decided to split up the search in order to cover more ground. The search took several days, in which time Roderick found, battled and captured a Shadow Shinx. Unbeknownst to him, Mina had been following him over the course of his search. The search seemed like a failure until Roderick accidentally stepped on top of a vertical tunnel and fell down on an ice slide. After pointing out the silliness of it all Roderick got to the end of the slide, before being confronted by quite a number of Electric- and Steel-type Pokémon. He was confronted by a trainer who turned out to be none other than Thorton himself. Once everything was explained and in order, Thorton volunteered to go to Four Island and join Team Liberty. He also asked Roderick to help him move a Moltres egg to the Liberty base. They took a giant drill that Thorton had been preparing for an occasion like this. Picking up Roderick's partner, they set off to Four Island (With Mina as a polison on the drill of course). On the way there Thorton made Digital evolve into Porygon2, surprising Roderick. A while later the group got to Four Island and proceeded to move the Moltres egg inside of the base. A Trip to Orre Deciding it was for the best to go with his father in order to inform him of his Shadow Pokémon, Roderick headed to Orre on a ship. After several days of travel, Roderick finally disembarked in gateon port and went to see his father at the Pokémon HQ Lab. Once Roderick had explained the situation to his father, Professor Krane decided to entrust his son with the Snag Machine and the Aura Reader, telling his son to go to Agate Village in order to purify Shinx. Once in Agate, Roderick decided it would be better to get Shinx to trust him, challenging several trainers to battle so as to accomplish this. One of the trainers that joined later was none other than Mina herself. She had been following Roderick all through Orre and had dressed as a civilian to avoid attracting attention. Roderick immediately saw through the disguise, but decided to keep quiet, in order to avoid problems. Roderick tried purifying Shinx at the stone monument; unfortunatedly, the process didn't work. A voice told Roderick to wait some time befor purifying Shinx, and a round stone fell from the monument, which Roderick took. Seeing that Shix's purification would take more time, Roderick and Mina decided to go back to HQ Lab, where he recieved a message inviting Team Liberty members to an invasion at Paradise, the Hoenn Mainbase of Team Rocket. Ready to help, they set off. Invasion at Paradise and Jirachi's capture Roderick and Mina both travelled to Pacifidlog Town in order to catch up a boat that led them to Four Island. A day later they were traveling in a fishing boat. When they arrived they disembarked and made it to the shore with Guniver the Mantyke's help. Once there, it was just a matter of time before they found an entrance thet led to the Rocket base. Once inside, both of them proceeded to investigate the base, bumping into Thomas on the way, but he was in a rush and had almost no time to talk. They followed Thomas until they found the chamber where Lt. Surge was battling the Rockets. Roderick decided to split up from Mina and do some exploring in order to find information. This proved to be ineffective as he was ambushed by over ten Rocket grunts. Just in time, Lt.Surge overloaded the power circuits in the base, causing a short blackout that allowed Roderick to escape. When Roderick came back he saw Mina being dragged, unconscious, by Mordred - James Arthur's Weavile - and James himself. Angered, he decided to follow and confront James. Once they were both alone in what appeared to be a stadium he closed the doors and prepared to battle James. However, just when things were about to begin, a bunch of Rocket Zubats and Golbats appeared and attacked. With time and a bit of straetgy they were able to drive them back. After the incident, Roderick and James finished their conflict and bacame friends with each other. Roderick lent Wattling to James for a while in order to give him light. He then proceeded to hide Mina in a safe place where she could recover. Once that was done, he went on his own and tried to find information. On his way he found one of Paradise's Lab, which contained a large number of machines and experiments, most of them failed. It was there that Roderick found a Drifbloon. She was imprisioned in a cage, and unable to get out. Roderick decided to help the little Pokémon and caught it, naming it Blimpy. He also found a lab uniform which he used to disguise himself. Once out, he found James and Jayron and reunited with Wattling again. They proceeded to fight against the Rockets just outside the control room. While the battle was heated, Roderick went around in hopes of attacking from the back. Unfortunatedly, he was ambushed and knocked unconscious by an enemy Drapion. His Pokémon managed to escape, and crafting a rescue plan and managing to rescue Roderick. In the ensuing battle, Shinx evolved into Luxio. Roderick, this time alone, investigated further down, and managed to get some plans of Paradise and some information on the other bases. He also got a report of Legendary Pokémon currently targeted by Team Rocket. Once he started to escape via a set of emergency stairs, he was teleported to Birth Island, in the middle of the battle between Jirachi and Deoxys. Once the battle was over, and Jirachi captured, Roderick and the rest were transported to Four Island. There, he recieved a message from his father; he was set to get to the conference room in the base. He invited James and Scott once they had the chance. Stopping Team Snaggem and Scaling Mount Battle Once in the conference room, Professor Krane told the Williams, James and Roderick the situation: Orre was being overrun by Team Snagem. They had already taken most major cities. Most trainers were fightting against them in a resistance group, but they still needed help. The five trainers agreed to go to Orre. Using the boat of Etham WIlliams, the group got to Orre in a day's time. Making port in a cave near Gateon Port, the group disembarked at the top of the lighthouse, only to confront three Snagem grunts. The battle that ensued passed by fast, with the victory of the Liberty trainers. After that, the group headed to Pokémon HQ lab to get a general briefing of the situation. At the Pokémon HQ lab, the group got an explanation of Snagem's invasion in Orre; they also met up with the trainer Michael who had volunteered in helping the group. The six trainers were split up in three groups and sent to different parts of Orre. Roderick teamed up with Scott and proceeded to go to the S.S. Libra. Once there, they found the same grunts from Gateon Port's lighthouse. They had a quick fight in which the grunts were beaten, only to flee deeper into the ship, the Libetry trainers in hot pursuit. At the deepest part of the ship, Scott and Roderick found out one of the Cipher admins. Miror. B. Angry at the trainers interrupting him, he challenged them to an all out battle in which most of the Pokémon were badly beaten, even with the help of Ethan and Amelia, who got there via underground tunnel. The end of the battle resulted with an explosion of both Miror. B.'s Electrode and Roderick's newly evolved Blimpy. The explosion made a hole in the ship which started to sink. Barely escaping, the group decided to get back to the lab. Back at the lab, the group met with James and Michael, who had beaten and captured some Snagem grunts and Snattle. Snattle, however, managed to escape. On that night, Roderick finally recieved the gift from a professor from far away: A Pokédex, and an egg that quickly hatched into a Snivy that Roderick named Aralia. Chasing the Shadows Appereance He could be described as a man in his late teens. with bushy brown hair and slender build, just like his father. He usually wears jeans and shirts of different colours, though his favourite color is red. Roderick is the living image of his father: he is tall, a little skinny and weak looking; he usually wears a long sleeve red shirt with a golden dragon in the chest, a pair of blue jeans, and boots. He wears a belt where he stores his tools and PDA in order for hacking or robotics. He uses glasses in order to look more like a science guy... truth is, they are fake, and he doesn't really need them to see. Personality Pokémon Active Pokémon Inactive Pokémon In addition to his main team, Roderick also has some Pokémon he keeps in pokémon Lab HQ in Orre: Special pokémon Roderick has bonded with the following special pokémon: Quotes *''"Well. That was... unexpected".'' (Rodericks reaction at Rianna (Scott's Rypherior) and Ariel (Scott's Aerodactyl) when they fell from the floor above them, while in a battle against Lovrina and Gorigan). Trivia *So far, Roderick is the only player character in ROTR who was not born in one of the main regions. *He is also, one of the few characters with more than 6 pokémon on ownership. *His name has different roots. Roderick derives from Professor Ecketzal's original name. While Krane is the last name of Professor Krane, his father in game. *Part of the inspiration for Roderick came from the video game character Professor Hershell Layton. While Roderick is still a bit harsh, he presents an attitude of an english gentleman. Category:Trainers Category:Team Liberty Members